rpworld123fandomcom-20200213-history
ODST Bravo-One
ODST Bravo-One is a squad of Orbital Drop Shock troopers falling under Charlie Company, 82nd Shock Troop Battalion. History Roster Sergeant Thompson Sgt Thompson is the Squad NCO, making him the leader of Bravo-One. Serving initially in the standard Marine forces, Thompson joined the ODSTs while a Lance Corporal. He spent time training as a Sniper and Heavy Weapons Operator before reaching the rank of Corporal and becoming a Fireteam Leader. Thompson eventually reached the rank of Sgt, and was assigned to Charlie Company of the 82nd Battalion, placed as the NCO in command of Bravo-One. Weapon Loadout: * MA5C Assault Rifle (Primary Weapon, Leader/Rifleman Role) * M6G Magnum (Secondary Weapon) * Combat Knife Equipment: * Storage Backpack (Ammunition, CBRN Rebreather) * Helmet Command Uplink Module Corporal Garcia Cpl Garcia is the Squad's Demolitions expert. Originally enlisting as Open-General and placed into Supply Admin and Operations, Garcia cross-trained into EOD and was a fast learner, being a prodigy with explosives. He volunteered for the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, completing his training to become an Explosives-oriented trooper. A bit of a thrill-seeker after becoming an ODST, Garcia declares that it is his source of bravado that earns him "Lucky Money," sometimes explaining his survival is due to some supernatural force watching over him. Garcia specializes in the use and disposal of Grenades, Mines, Bombs, and Rockets; as such, he is the most skilled with the use of the M41 Rocket Launcher. Weapon Loadout: * MA5C Assault Rifle (Primary Weapon, Rifleman Role) * M41 Rocket Launcher (Secondary Weapon, Special Weapon, Designated Targets) * M9 Fragmentation Grenades Equipment: * Storage Backpack (Explosives/EOD Oriented, containing Trip Mines, Rockets, and Remote Bomb; CBRN Rebreather) * Heavy Shoulder Plate (Left Shoulder) * Heavy Knee Plate (Left Knee) * Helmet Flashlight Lance Corporal Beachy LCPL Beachy is the Squad's Medic. Once a Marine Corpsman, Beachy joined the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers upon his second enlistment, completing his training to be a Field Medic. He showed a knack for Marksmanship that placed himself above the standard outfit of Marines. Continuing to hone his deadeye shot through his time as an ODST, Beachy has an uncanny position within Bravo-One as an assistant Spotter to the squad's main Sniper, additionally serving as the squad's Designated Marksman while on the move. Weapon Loadout: * BR55-HB SR Battle Rifle (Primary Weapon, Marksman Role) * M6C Magnum (Secondary Weapon) * Flashbang Grenades Equipment: * Storage Backpack (Medical Kit, containing Biofoam Canisters, Battle Dressings, Sterile Field Generator, Polypseudomorphine Injectors, Atropine Injectors, and Field Surgical Kit; CBRN Rebreather) * Spotter's Scope * Helmet Flashlight Lance Corporal Palmer-Reyes LCPL Palmer-Reyes is the Squad's Communications Operator and Tech Specialist. Originally a Construction Wireman in the Marines, he cross-trained to be a Field Radio Operator before joining the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. Upon completing his training, Palmer-Reyes took additional training in Close-Quarters Combat and Satellite Communications. Since his time in the ODST program, he has attained prodigal skill with a variety of computerized equipment. Weapon Loadout: * M90A CAWS Shotgun (Primary Weapon, Close-Quarters Assault Weapon) * M7 SMG (Secondary Weapon) * Combat Knife Equipment: * Communications Backpack (Antenna, Long-Range Orbital Transmitter/Receiver) * Helmet Uplink Module (Short-Range Radio Transmitter/Receiver) * Storage Pack (Multitool Kit; CBRN Rebreather) * Spare Shotgun Shells Private First-Class Bautista PFC Bautista is the Squad's Heavy Weapons Operator. Originally a part of Military Police, he trained hard for Special Operations, intending to join the ODSTs due to boredom in the Police Force. He ended up completing the training, becoming a Heavy Weapons Specialist and filling that role within a number of different squads before being assigned to Bravo-One. Weapon Loadout: * M247 Machine Gun (Primary Weapon, Automatic Rifleman/Suppression Role) * M7 SMG (Secondary Weapon) * M9 Fragmentation Grenades Equipment: * Storage Backpack (Ammunition Belt) * Storage Pack (Extra Magazines; CBNR Rebreather) Private First-Class Young PFC Young is the Squad's Sniper. Once a Scout Sniper in the regular Marine Corps, Young joined the Orbital Drop Shock Trooper program and succeeded in his training, achieving higher levels as a Sniper. He was part of one squad before being placed in Bravo-One. Weapon Loadout: * SR99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle (Primary Weapon, Sniper Role) * M7 SMG (Secondary Weapon) * Flashbang Grenades Equipment: * Storage Backpack (Additional Scope, Variety of Magazines with varying Ammunition; CBRN Rebreather) * Helmet Long-Range Scout Binocular * Heavy Shoulder Plate (Left Shoulder)